


With your voice singing, I feel like reliving my dream again

by jicheol_lover



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jicheol_lover/pseuds/jicheol_lover
Summary: His voice was like a melody. A very soft melody like the morning sun and late sunset. A melody as sweet as an angel's voice and a lullaby. But what could he do? It was nothing more than just merely a one-sided attraction and admiration. It felt impossible - no, it definitely is. Even if there's a subtle light called hope that he would like to have faith in; even if he knew all the effort he put into would get blown away with the wind, he would still go for it.





	With your voice singing, I feel like reliving my dream again

A melody.

If he had to describe it – a melody it was. The very melody he would listen to every single morning with a rising sun behind the curtains and every single night with the moon shining bright on the night sky. The very melody that would call out for his name with a subtle hint of pink blushes on the cheeks.

Seungcheol shook his head to himself and hid his smile before anybody around him would notice. He must be crazy; Seungcheol thought. As far as he knew, people would fall in love at the first sight. But for him, it was Jihoon’s voice and what made things even crazier was Seungcheol was willing to do anything just to listen to it. Anything – and by anything, Seungcheol was willing to line up in a long queue of a band recruitment. Long story cut short – Jihoon was in their school band; a very successful with promising future kind of band. The band had their main singer slash guitarist – Lee Jihoon, another guitarist named Jisoo and a bassist named Jeonghan. 

He saw the flyer of recruitment, looking for a drummer because the former one had to move school due to some personal reasons. Seungcheol could play the drum, nothing professional but far from being a beginner. So why not gave it a try?

The line was slowly getting shorter and he was waiting for his turn excitedly. With the flyer wrinkled in his tight hold, he kept looking sideways to see the bandmates upfront as they interviewed those who were interested. And soon, Seungcheol was finally seated at a chair, facing the bandmates with Jihoon in front of him. Who was he kidding? Jihoon was attractive to begin with, but it was the voice that lured Seungcheol in.

“Hi there,” was the greeting that came out of Jihoon and Seungcheol had to mentally slap himself to hide the gleeful inside of him. He bit the side of his lip to stop smiling but he couldn’t stop the blossoming in his heart upon that angelic voice.

“Hi, I’m Seungcheol.” as he introduced himself, the bandmates had their ears attentively at the latter.

“Have you played drum before, Seungcheol-ssi?” Seungcheol tried to look away from Jihoon subtly, glancing at Jisoo and Jeonghan who were sitting on each side of the main singer.

“I had few years back. Not that great but I can become one with practice.” He answered simply, straightaway stating the fact. Jihoon and the rest of the bandmates nod.

“We had those with the same background as yours. It is very hard for us to find those with the great passion, what more to have a very strong sense of teamwork.” Jihoon stated firmly and Seungcheol was slightly taken back – it was unexpected to see this side of Jihoon.

“You can leave us with some information of yours and we will get back to you soon.” The guy on the right – he was Jisoo if Seungcheol not mistaken, said softly. Seungcheol smiled at the three as he left them with only his name and phone number. He smiled once again before bid goodbye and walked outside of the crowded area. 

Actually, Seungcheol was flustered because all this while he thought Jihoon would be a person with a very bright and cheerful personality. But talking to him for the first time changed his impression towards the latter. Judging from his voice, Seungcheol was sure Jihoon was a ball of sunshine but maybe he was too early jumping to conclusions.

With a heavy heart, Seungcheol went to the music room instead of going back to his apartment. He didn’t have any evening classes that day and didn’t feel like spending the remaining time doing his assignment. The first thing he saw as he set himself inside of the music room was a set of drums at a corner. 

He went to look for the drumsticks in the drawers nearby and sit himself behind the drum. His built figure was surrounded by the drums and it felt nostalgic remembering those glorious days of him playing. Seungcheol smiled to himself before pulling out his phone from his pocket. 

The playlist went down until he found a track of Nell called “Stay” and let it played, filling every space of the quiet room.

The song started very melodically with only the sound of guitar and bass but he joined a second as he heard the sound of the drum. It was the song that made him realize he was into bands back in his high school days and had it learnt by heart. He didn’t miss every single beat and concurrently played the drum as in the song.

The quiet music room was filled with a soft beat from the drum and soft whispering of the song coming from Seungcheol’s phone. He felt his old self walking back to life as he sang the lyrics.

_If you leave, to me,_  
_There is no beauty._  
_I'm already trashed and endlessly dirty._  
_Stay, my dear._

He continued to sing and play with his heart feeling contented as he reminiscing back the old days. How he wished to be back in a band like he used to. How he wished he could turn back time and fully lived the life he wanted to have. But as the song ended, he was left empty. His passion towards drumming was still burning like fire, but he didn’t have the purpose of living that dream anymore.

Seungcheol looked around the music room aimlessly and regretted for trying to get recruited. As he was finishing arranging the place back to its original state, he was greeted by a slide from the back door.

“Hyung,” he heard the voice and recognized it immediately.

“Oh, Hansol-ah. What are you doing here?” Seungcheol asked curiously as he took his sling bag from the floor, ready to go out. The younger guy called Hansol walked towards where Seungcheol was standing behind the drum with a worried gaze in his eyes.

“I was looking all over for you.” Hansol sighed. “How was it?”

Seungcheol started to walk out of the music room with Hansol followed behind. “I don’t know. I don’t feel like talking about it.”

Hansol felt sorry for asking, but he was worried. He knew how much his hyung wanted to be in that band. Other than trying to be close to Jihoon, he knew how much Seungcheol wanted to relive the life of him being the drummer and being a part of band. With a saved video recording in his phone, Hansol really wanted to see Seungcheol playing the drum again. And so, he ran towards the main hall where the band recruitment was held.

“Where are you going?!” Seungcheol half-screamed at the younger guy but he was left by the younger guy with a single wave and a happy smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> idek how this happened, plus beta-ed.


End file.
